Haruhi's Family
by RagusDayDreams
Summary: Family. Everyone has their own form of it. The host club will soon learn about Haruhi's family tho. From her crazy, and creative, cousins all the way down to her mother and brother. A/N: Please take in note that this is my first story! M for later suggestions! It starts out strange...but makes sense in the end!
1. Another Ordinary Day?

(Please Read: This is my first story. Many characters that I bring in from other stories will be OOC. There will also be a few OCs as well. If I make an error, please feel free to correct me. Enjoy!)

* * *

Family. Everyone has their own form of a family. It could be made up of people related by blood, or close friends whom a person has grown to love and care for. For Haruhi Fujioka most people see that her only family is her father, Ranka. Very few know about the family she has on her mother's side, even Ranka doesn't know much about his deceased wife's family. The host club will soon learn many new things about Haruhi. From her crazy, and very creative, cousins all the way to her brother and mother.

* * *

It was after school and the host club activities had already started. Hikaru and Karou were twincesting, Honey and Mori were eating cake, Tamaki was acting princely and Kyoya was managing the money and writing things down on his clipboard. Haruhi was talking to some of her, I mean _his_, clients. They were smiling and having a good time. Haruhi felt...uneasy for some reason. She couldn't understand why, but just shrugged it off.  
"Haruhi, what is your favorite kind of sweets?" Haruhi smiled her host club smile "Strawberry short cake." The girls smiled "Do you go out and buy it?" "No, I usually bake it myself when I have time to." The girls swooned, they loved the fact that Haruhi did everything herself. "Did you get the recipe from your mother?" Haruhi nods. She hasn't really thought about her mother in awhile. '_I wonder how they are all doing_...'

* * *

A short blonde haired girl, who looked like she was eight, was running through the Ouran school building. She was looking for a music room and after a few minutes of blindly running she found it. She panted slightly and smiled up at the door and timidly opened it. There was a flow of pedals as she took a few steps in. "Welcome." Hikaru and Karou were the first to welcome her in. "A new comer?" "Isn't she a little young?" They smiled and pulled her in. The girl cleared her throat and looked around the room. She spotted Haruhi and got out of the twins grasp, making them look confused. She stopped a few feet away and cleared her throat once more. Haruhi looked over at her and froze. She quickly got down on one knee and bowed. "L-Lacy Sama...I-I wasn't expecting to see you..."

Lacy smiled softly. "It is good to see you Haruhi...and you aren't in trouble. I just came here to deliver a letter to you." She handed Haruhi the white envelope that had the emblem of a white rabbit with wings molded into the wax seal. "Have a good day." She turns and glides out of the room. Haruhi looks at the letter and lets out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding.

Soon enough the club activities ended for the day. Haruhi kept staring at the letter. It was still unopened. The other hosts watched her before Hikaru walked over and plucked it from her hands. "What's the bid deal about this letter? Why not just open it and read it already?" He hooks his finger under the flap and begins to open it. Haruhi quickly grabs it. "I'll open it when I am ready to..."

Honey walks up to her, his innocent eyes concerned. "Haru-Chan...who was that girl?"  
Haruhi let out a shaky breath before calming herself down.

"That was Lacy-Sama...The head of my family..."


	2. The Letter

(A/N:Another chapter! More characters and more randomness!)

**Previously** on Haruhi's Family:

"That was Lacy-Sama...The head of my family..."

* * *

The twins and Tamiki exchanged confused looks. "What does that mean?" The twins said in unison. Mori answers the question "It means that she is in charge of everything that happens in the family." Honey nods "She gets to decide everything for their family. From arranged marriages to family events!"

Haruhi decides to open and read the letter while the other hosts were talking. She took a deep breath to help relax herself before reading the letter. In very neat handwriting read:

_Dear Haruhi._

_The family will be holding a special event, a reunion if you will. Everyone from the ages of thirteen to twenty are invited. The only people older then that are the more respected members of the family. I would personally enjoy it if you came. I couldn't deliver the letter to you myself because I am supervising the decorating and remodeling of the Main House. I do hope to see you there, I would really appreciate it. If you do decide to come pack two weeks worth of clothes.  
_

_Yours In Eternity_

_-Artix Fujioka-Higurashi_

_P.S. I promise not to tie your shoe laces to the dinning room chandelier this time._

Haruhi smiled and giggle quietly. The other hosts looked over at her in confusion. "What's so funny?" Hikaru tries to take the letter from her but she folds it and puts it in her pocket. "It was a letter from my older brother,he couldn't send the letter...but I'm glad to know that he is fine..." She smiles softly.

All of the hosts are shocked. Tamaki grabbed her shoulders. "Why didn't you tell Daddy that you had a brother!?" Haruhi just shrugs. "I never thought that it would have really mattered..."

Tamaki thinks for a moment before gasping loudly. "Mama! Haruhi has been keeping secrets from Daddy!" Kyoya just ignores him and continues typing on his computer. "Tamaki, she doesn't have to inform you of everything in her family. I on the other hand..." Kyoya pushes his glasses up, making the light reflect off of them.

Haruhi sighs and gathers her things. "Well I need to go and pack. I will be gone for awhile it seems..." She started listing some things that she would need while she was gone. "But Haruhi-" the twins grab her arms and pout at her. "-who are we supposed to play with then?" "Well-" Tamaki wraps his arms around Haruhi's waist and pulls on her. "Get your grubby hands off of my daughter!" The twins smirk and start pulling on her arms, making it a game of tug-o-war.

Haruhi starts squirming. "Let me go!" "Yea Boss! Let her go!" Hikaru says as he pulls harder. "M-Mori-Sempai! Help!" Mori walks over to her and picks her up quickly. "Thanks Mori-Sempai..." He nods and sets her down.

Hikaru, Karou and Tamaki quickly sit in the corner, pouting like spoiled children. Haruhi shakes her head before turning back to Mori, Honey and Kyoya. "Well. I guess I will see you guys tomorrow..." She heads home to start packing.

* * *

Marik yawned as he was getting ready to bed. He heard a knock at the door. He sighed and opened it quickly to show Artix standing in the door way. "Hey Artix, what are you still doing up? Don't you need your beauty sleep for tomorrow?" He laughs and leans against the door frame. Artix just rolls his eyes. "I want you to go and pick Haruhi up tomorrow if you can." Marik nods. "Alright, but why can't you?"  
Artix sighs "We haven't finished decorating just yet." He glanced up at one of the smaller chandeliers, containing a pair of sneakers hanging from them.

A very angry looking blonde haired boy ran over to Artix. "What the _hell_ are my shoes doing up there?!" Artix shrugged. "Your shoes. It doesn't really go with the scenery...but I think it makes a nice touch, Len." The blonde growls "Why did you tie _MY_ shoes up there?" Artix smiles and leans against the wall. Marik had already closed his door and gone to bed while the two boys fought.  
"Because I promised Haruhi I wouldn't do it to her."


End file.
